


Kavossed

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [22]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, rthstewart Narnia universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Narnia, Susan was Rat and Edmund was Crow.<br/>In England, during the war, Peggy trained, and worked with, Susan Pevensie, codenamed Mrs Caspian. Susan taught Peggy many things; fear and dread of the Rat and Crow code word <i>kavossed</i> was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kavossed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Susan And Peggy Go Shooting (Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404067) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 
  * Inspired by [Narnians Assemble!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506413) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 
  * Inspired by [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100592) by rthstewart. 



> Written as a part of the [Three-Sentence Fic-a-thon 2015](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) though clearly way longer than three sentences.  
> Prompt: Agent Carter/Narnia (rthverse), Rat and Crow in the SSR

Looking at the scene before her, the word that Mrs Susan Caspian, codename Rat, and her brother Crow (whom Peggy had never met), had taught her to dread with all the intensity of a thousand suns was now burning in her mind as if written with bright neon lights worthy of Broadway.  
  
Later, when Howard told them about the gas that had caused this destruction, the substance that caused Daniel Sousa, one of calmest, least-prone-to-hot-headed-acts men Peggy knew, to attempt such violent murder of a colleague, the word began to mock Peggy again, and this time she couldn’t help whispering it out loud, _“Kavossed.”_  
  
“What was that, Carter?” Thompson asked.  
  
“Many dead,” Peggy vaguely translated; to Thompson it probably just seemed like stating the obvious, but she could not quite care. She was still too mesmerised by the strength of the one word, how much horror and destruction and pain and blood it managed to convey.  
  
Yet, as she remembered the rows and rows of mangled bodies at the movie theatre, Peggy couldn’t help but think that even _that word_ was quite the understatement.  
  
Peggy Carter was no fainting damsel, having seen her fair share of destruction, but that had been in war; this horror in time of peace was something else, entirely. From this day on, to Peggy Carter, _midnight oil_ would no longer be just an expression, or a name for one of Howard Stark’s inventions, but would forever be the term she associated with a weapon so destructive, so horrifying, so inhumane that it should never have been invented in the first place, let alone been kept around to fall into the moral-vacuum that were the hands of Russian trained-from-childhood assassins.  
  
~*~  
  
Some time after the whole mess with Stark was cleared up, Peggy was reunited with the Howling Commandos on an extended mission to uncover and destroy all known Hydra bases. It was there, in the last base, that they found it – an artifact that turned all who touched it into stone.  
  
Having seen the item’s destruction, Peggy immediately dubbed it a _midnight oil_ in her head. It seemed particularly appropriate, when also considering how one of the Howlers, Peter Pevensie, turned white as chalk and shook with rage at the sight of its damage. At the time, Peggy did not fully appreciate the reason for the violence of his reaction, but later, after having found out the woman she knew as Susan Caspian was in fact, Susan Pevensie, and Peter's sister, the Rat-and-Crow-esque term seemed oddly apt. _For some reason_ , Howard took offense the one time she called the obelisk _midnight oil_ out loud. As a compromise, they ended up calling it 0-8-4, after the number of the crate the item was stored in. As often the case with many other short-hand terms used in their craft, 0-8-4 quickly became a catch-all for items of unknown origin with mysterious, possibly dangerous, properties.  
  
~*~  
  
Later still, when Colonel Phillips asked Peggy and Stark to help him found SHIELD, she knew from the get-go she would continue to encounter dangerous weapons and situations; with all her experience in the field, however, even she could not predict just how many _midnight oils_ she would eventually have to destroy, before they destroyed her, though none ever quite lived up to the danger of the original 0-8-4.


End file.
